


What the Muggles do

by Warped_Alignment



Series: Requested Fanfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone taking care of Harry, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warped_Alignment/pseuds/Warped_Alignment
Summary: Wizards don't celebrate the new year. Muggles do.I know it's not New Years anymore, but I missed it this year, and when I saw a prompt for family fun, I couldn't help but write this!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Molly Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Requested Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What the Muggles do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThinkOfThink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfThink/gifts).



"Well, then, we'll do what the Muggles do." Sirius said with a proud grin on his face. Harry had to smile back, although he knew this couldn't go well. 

"No. There is nothing special about today." Mrs Weasley said firmly, but Sirius frowned, 

"Of _course_ there's something special about today, it's New Year's Eve!" he shouted, and Harry nodded. 

"But that doesn't _mean_ anything," she said, exasperated at the thought of celebrating a muggle celebration. 

"Say what you like, Molly, but I'm taking Harry out today. Are you coming, or not?" She looked between Harry and Sirius, and nodded, albeit sceptically, 

"I'll get my coat."

-

"Harry! Harry! LOOK!" Sirius was bouncing up and down watching the carousel wind around and around. Harry chuckled at his godfather, who looked like an overexcited dog (which is exactly what he was) and shook his head. 

"Yeah, I see the carousel." he told him, and Sirius looked at him with wide eyes, 

"We have to ride it." He was grinning now.

Harry had never ridden a carousel before, but he'd watched Dudley on it several times, so he knew how they worked. And he knew he was probably too old for a carousel, but his first time? With his godfather? It sounded too enticing to resist, so he nodded. Sirius dragged him by his arm over to the stand, and pulled out some of the muggle money they'd quickly gotten from Diagon Alley. 

They waited in the queue for a long time, and if you listened to Sirius, it'd been _years_ before they got to the front, when in reality, it was probably only 5 minutes, but it was just the right amount of wait for Harry, because if he stood there and listened to Sirius chatter about Muggle ingenuity, he might've done something he'd regret. 

Sirius thrust the money at the man, and pulled Harry over to two horses, side-by-side. Harry chose a blue horse, whilst Sirius hopped onto a black one. They both climbed on and got ready, and then the ride started. 

Sirius was amazingly excitable, and grinning maniacally as it set off, and started to up in speed. He enjoyed the horse's gallops, and pondered over how the muggles achieved such a thing. After he'd stopped marvelling at the 'crazy muggles', he started to look at where they were going, and spotted Mrs Weasley watching them. She beamed when she saw the fun they were having, and waved every time they went past. Sirius and Harry waved back every time, although it was _supposed_ to be for Harry (don't tell Sirius, he would probably cry) but they were all having too much fun to worry about it. 

-

Once the ride was over, Sirius wanted to go again, but swallowed his pride, only complaining once (or three times, not that anyone was counting) before stopping to take a deep breath. 

"Do you smell that?" He asked, and Harry sniffed the air. Sirius was right, there was a distinct sweet smell in the air. Mrs Weasley, however, was the first to pull them in the direction the wonderful aroma was coming from. 

In front of them was a sweet stand, with all kinds of confectionary. They were piled across the walls, littered with fizzy drinks and candy ropes, pick'n'mixes and flying saucers, marshmallows, and so much more. Harry's mouth was watering just standing here, but Mrs Weasley pressed some coins into the man's hand, picking up a pack of flying saucers, a candy rope, and some candy floss (which Harry hadn't noticed before, if he weren't in muggle London, he might've insisted it was invisible)

The sweets smelt amazing, and they took them to a nearby bench, filling their mouths with the sweet and sour tastes. The candy floss was particularly difficult for the adults t get their minds around ("It's gone, Harry, did someone enchant it?") and so they were all sticky and giggling and full of manmade energy by the time they had finished them off. 

They made their way to the London eye, something Harry had seen a few times, but still intimidated him at every turn. He shivered at the thought of being that high, but it had a certain...enticing factor about it. He couldn't decide whether or not to ask to go on it, but Mrs Weasley had already decided. She held Harry's arm in a comfortable, yet firm, grip, and took him to the line which was forming. They waited for longer than the carousel but Mrs Weasley wasn't complaining as much as Sirius, who had conveniently disappeared (after turning as pale as a sheet) at the first mention of the huge wheel. She kept him in her grip at all times, and he felt safe, so he wasn't annoyed at waiting.

Once they got to the front, Harry was trembling in trepidation of the looming wheel, but was determined not to be nervous, so pushed through with Mrs Weasley. They were next to the last cart, and so they only went to the second space as some people stepped onto the next cart, swinging slightly which unnerved him.

Once the people had got in, the wheel stopped for a moment, which seemed to be a moment which lasted forever, held in stasis for longer than previously thought possible, yet shorter than anyone thought, and then they started to move, swinging as the cool night breeze fancied. Harry's heart had never beat as fast, and the chill of the night made him shiver to the core. The fact that Mrs Weasley also looked slightly unnerved calmed him into thinking it was ok to be nervous, and he relaxed.

"Do you reckon we'll get stuck up the top?" he asked her, and her eyes widened. Harry grinned at her, and she relaxed a little,

"No, I don't think muggles would be that cruel," she told him, and he giggled. They steadily got used to it, and Harry started looking out of the window, much to the dismay of Mrs Weasley, who kept calling for him to come back, but the cool night air drew him to the edge, watching as they steadily rose higher, the lights of the market stalls down below glimmering in the darkness. He smiled at the people, who steadily got smaller and smaller, until they seemed to be dangerously high. He felt dizzy, and finally decided to sit down, to which Mrs Weasley audibly sighed to. 

"My goodness, Harry, you mustn't do anything like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry merely grinned at her, and her expression softened. 

The ride was fun, and they steadily crept back down to the ground, stepping off the cart and readjusting to an unmoving ground. Mrs Weasley sighed in relief, and to his surprise, Harry did too, the two of them wandering out of the queue. 

Sirius was nowhere to be seen, so the two of them walked around the stands, up and down, looking for him. He was nowhere to be seen, and Mrs Weasley was weighing up the benefits to accio-ing him to them, when she heard someone call her name. It came again, and she turned to see where the voice came from, to see Sirius, with three hotdogs balanced precariously in his arms. He rushed over to them, and started delegating the warm rolls to the others. 

Harry was surprised to find himself hungry, and the smoky smell of sausages made his mouth water. He took a big bite into the large roll, pleased to find it to be pleasantly filling, the sweet sauces and succulent meat mixing perfectly in his mouth. He thanked Sirius several times, and the three of them continued. 

-

The games to be played were enough to keep Sirius occupied for hours. He enjoyed the shooting game, although he had no idea what he was doing, going mad to try to hit something, anything, and succeeding only in hitting the tent several times repeatedly. He was laughing by the end of the game, however, and wanted to go again, but decided not to, as Mrs Weasley was already gearing up. She _did_ manage to hit something, however, and brought down most of the targets, taking some muggle toys for everyone at home (Mr Weasley more than most). Harry took his place next, and managed two targets, which wasn't as much as Mrs Weasley, but still earned him an art kit, which he took graciously. The hook-a-duck game was next, and everyone enjoyed this, all of them managing to hook ducks. Harry was the best at this game, and the stallowner was so impressed, she gave him the largest toy in the booth (a huge black dog which looked just like Sirius' animagus) which everyone grinned at. 

-

Before long, there was an announcement telling everyone to make their way to the field area. Sirius used up the last of their muggle money on doughnuts, still steaming from the fryer, and covered in cinnamon sugar, and they walked to the area the muggles announced. The three of them got a good spot near the front, and listened as the countdown begun.

_five, four, three, two, one,_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The muggles were loud and happy, and so were the wizards, as they all sung in the new year, eating gorgeously sweet dough balls, and watching as the muggles created their own magic in the sky, loud, bright fireworks, sparkling lakes, and even a display on the London eye. 

Despite being a wizard, Harry thought it was the most magical thing he'd ever seen, with a grin. 

-

That night, Harry got home and went straight to bed. He didn't even change before he began to fall asleep, slightly sticky with sugar, but full of food, comfortable to an extreme, romped up against his newly won toy, and dreaming of fireworks and rubber ducks. 

He didn't know if it would happen again, or if the others enjoyed it half as much as he did, but he did know one thing. 

Sometimes it was better to do what the muggles do. 


End file.
